wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
Evolution 2018
WWE Evolution was a women's professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event, produced by WWE for their Raw, SmackDown, NXT, and NXT UK brands. It took place on October 28, 2018, at the Nassau Veterans Memorial Coliseum, in Uniondale, New York. It was the first WWE pay-per-view to consist solely of women's matches. Events summary Lzzy Hale and Nita Strauss opened WWE Evolution with a musical performance WWE Evolution began with a hard-rock roar of epic proportions, as Halestorm singer Lzzy Hale and Alice Cooper guitarist Nita Strauss opened the show with a musical performance backed by a highlight reel of the female Superstars who made the first-ever all-women’s pay-per-view possible. Between Hale’s grizzled vocals and Strauss’ face-melting guitar heroics (she was the woman who played Shinsuke Nakamura to the ring at WrestleMania 34), the performance began the pay-per-view on a high-energy note, setting the stage for the epic evening to come. Trish Stratus & Lita vs Mickie James & Alicia Fox WWE Evolution kicked off with a blast from the past, as Trish Stratus & Lita defeated Mickie James & Alicia Fox in a remarkable showcase by the two WWE Hall of Famers. Trish & Lita, who provided one of the very first sparks of the Women’s Evolution, used uncanny teamwork to take down two fellow pioneer Superstars. Historical significance and good vibes aside, the result extended a skid for Alexa Bliss, who was subbed out of this match for Alicia due to an injury but was a constant presence in Fox & Mickie’s corner. The Goddess made much of Trish & Lita’s veteran status before the match — there was a hearing-aid jab — but the Hall of Famers caught fire and forced the involvement of Alexa, who tripped Lita off the top rope to disrupt a potential moonsault and gave her squad the advantage. Mickie & Alicia wisely focused on overwhelming Lita, but a fresh Trish got her squad right back in the thick of it with a Stratusfaction bulldog to Mickie. A last-ditch interference from Alicia went south when Lita dropped her with a Twist of Fate and administered a two-for-one Moonsault to Mickie and Alicia, and a Chick Kick from Trish to James brought the match to a close. The Attitude Era may be back for one night only, but there was something larger at work than just nostalgia. Stratus debuted in the same building as a valet 18 years ago. That she returned, victorious, in the opening match of an all-women’s pay-per-view wasn’t just a trip down memory lane. It was a sign of how far the Women’s division has come … and, maybe, that Trish & Lita have a little more in them. Historic Women’s Battle Royal Match Nia Jax mostly hasn’t sniffed a championship opportunity since losing the Raw Women’s Title to Alexa Bliss over the summer. Thanks to the events of WWE Evolution’s Battle Royal, that’s about to change: The Irresistible Force outlasted Superstars from WWE’s past, present and future to stand tall and claim the all-important prize of a future Women’s Title Match. She had to get past one of her closest friends to do it, too. After a wild match that included the entire field tossing The IIconics, a dance break featuring Carmella and Ivory (who was the last veteran standing), a titanic confrontation between Nia and Tamina, and Zelina Vega nearly stealing the win by hiding until the competition had thinned, the match came down to Nia and Ember Moon, the hybrid competitor who helped bring Jax back from injury and was looking like a favorite down the stretch — especially after she eliminated her old NXT rival Asuka, a development even Ember seemed shocked by. Tossing The Empress of Tomorrow fired up The War Goddess to world-beating levels, but she unfortunately let her emotions get the better of her against The Irresistible Force. The former NXT Women’s Champion took the fight to Nia, only to be stuffed with a spinebuster and tossed over the rope. In a post-match interview, Nia refused to elaborate on whether she’d rather challenge Ronda Rousey or Nikki Bella for the Raw Women’s Title, but she advised neither of them to get too comfortable. It was a shockingly bold display from the former champion, though not an uncharacteristic one. We’ve known for a while that Nia Jax isn’t like most girls. After this Battle Royal, however, it might be more apt to look at it the opposite way: Maybe there’s simply no one else like her. Toni Storm vs Io Shirai Toni Storm has finally arrived. After a bitterly disappointing semifinal exit from the 2017 Mae Young Classic, the five-tool “Aussie Storm” defeated Japanese icon Io Shirai in a hard-hitting tournament final at WWE Evolution to win the 2018 all-women’s tournament. In a match that encompassed the entirety of both competitors’ very deep arsenals, Storm came at Shirai looking to keep The Genius of the Sky from taking flight, but Shirai — deservedly counted among the best competitors in the world — surprised her opponent by grounding Storm with submissions. The high-flying came soon enough, however: Storm scaled the turnbuckle, and Shirai capitalized on her position with a dropkick that knocked the Australian to the outside before following up with a gorgeous moonsault. Storm, however, had a specialty of her own: Suplexes. The Lightning Down Under dumped Shirai on the ring apron with a belly-to-back that slowed her opponent’s momentum … or so she thought. Shirai kicked out of the first Storm Zero of the contest and surged back in a major way, dropping the Aussie with a 619 in homage to Rey Mysterio before stepping over her, Iverson-style, en route to an Asai Moonsault attempt. But Storm got her knees up as Shirai swooped down, and she pounced moments later with a second Storm Zero to win the match and the Mae Young Classic. The two competitors embraced in the middle of the ring following the match, while Triple H, Stephanie McMahon and Sara Amato presented Storm with bouquets and the Mae Young Classic trophy. Both Storm and Shirai bowed in the middle of the ring, ending the Mae Young Classic with a fitting image. Win or lose, in many ways this night belonged to both. But the future belongs to Toni Storm. Sasha Banks, Bayley & Natalya vs The Riott Squad A few years ago, just down the road from the Nassau Coliseum, Sasha Banks and Bayley had a match in Brooklyn that helped turn the Women’s Evolution from a spark to a supernova. At WWE Evolution, The Boss and The Huggable One fulfilled the promise of that match, teaming with Natalya — a standard-bearer for WWE’s past and present — to defeat The Riott Squad in a thrilling Six-Woman Tag Team Match. The match wasn’t borne out of some long-standing grudge — The Riott Squad essentially targeted Natalya in recent weeks, and The Queen of Harts brought in some backup — but on a night as historic as Evolution, bragging rights clearly counted for a lot: Banks, Natalya and Bayley came roaring out of the gate, and it took a canny bit of timing from Sarah Logan to give the Squad their first leg up when she baseball-slid The Huggable One ribs-first into the ring post. From there, The Riott Squad kicked into overdrive and delivered one of their best performances since their debut. The dastardly trio tagged in and out in short bursts to keep each other fresh while, on the other side, a combination of chicanery and the comparative freshness of The Riott Squad seemingly left Sasha, Bayley & Natalya with one or more team members out of action at a time. The Squad also cannily exploited their opponents’ histories, with Liv Morgan (the stealth MVP of the match) bull-rushing Sasha Banks into Bayley to break up a potential pinfall in an apparent attempt to reignite old tensions between The Boss and The Huggable One. The effort didn’t work: Bayley later covered the prone Banks and took the brunt of an airborne attack from Ruby Riott. It took a long time for Sasha, Bayley & Natalya to get on The Riott Squad’s level, but when they did, the end came fast and furious: After dispatching Ruby and Logan with a double Sharpshooter, Natalya caught Morgan on the turnbuckle with a cascading powerbomb. Bayley quickly tagged in to follow up with a “Macho Man” elbow drop, and Banks put the cherry on top with a Guerrero-esque Frog Splash for the win. Like the theme song says: There ain’t no stoppin’ them now. Kairi Sane vs Shayna Baszler In many ways, NXT is the cradle of the Women’s Evolution, so it’s fitting that Kairi Sane and Shayna Baszler’s NXT Women’s Championship Match — the first such defense of the title on a WWE pay-per-view — was an epic confrontation that ended in historic fashion when Baszler defeated The Pirate Princess to become the first-ever two-time NXT Women’s Champion. And she did it with a little help from her friends. Baszler, who insisted her title loss to Sane was a fluke, didn’t hesitate to try to put the match away early, attempting the Kirifuda Clutch at every turn and mangling The Pirate Princess’ arm with a grisly combination of keylocks and stomps. Sane had already tapped into her own killer instinct to take the title in the first place, so she was able to fight back and keep it close. Unfortunately, the damage to her arm took some of the power out of Sane’s maneuvers, and she attempted to compensate during a scrap outside the ring by dumping The Queen of Spades over the barricade and into the front row, where the women of NXT were watching. This was a mistake. Among the individuals Baszler had collided with were Marina Shafir and Jessamyn Duke, two of Baszler’s fellow Four Horsewomen of MMA. Unwilling to let this slight slide, they quickly got involved, grabbing Sane by the hair, cutting off her momentum as she went to attempt the InSane Elbow, and, in Duke’s case, landing a cheap shot that sent The Pirate Princess stumbling into a Kirifuda Clutch that did its work and put her to sleep to give Baszler the victory. While Sane stirred back to consciousness, The Queen of Spades embraced Duke and Shafir outside the ring, walking back up the ramp with her friends at her side and her title in her clutches. Clearly, she was under no illusions as to why and how she reclaimed the NXT Women’s Title. She also didn’t care. Becky Lynch vs Charlotte Flair Had WWE Evolution happened a year ago — had it happened six months ago, really — Becky Lynch might have waltzed into a match at Charlotte Flair's side with a megawatt smile, a snappy pun and a plucky attitude that persisted whether she won or lost. But it didn’t happen six months ago; it happened now. And this Becky Lynch came in with a dead-eyed stare, the SmackDown Women’s Title in her grasp and Charlotte across the ring from her in a Last Woman Standing Match. And this Becky Lynch didn’t hesitate to capitalize on all three of those things. The Irish Lass Kicker plumbed the hitherto-untested depths of her own sadism to turn the Nassau Coliseum into the ECW Arena, brutalizing her former friend with Kendo sticks and chairs in an effort to keep Charlotte down past the count of 10. Charlotte rose to the occasion (or sunk to Becky’s level, depending on how you look at it), smashing Lynch through a table with a Swanton bomb and threading her legs through a ladder for a torturous variation of the Figure-Eight Leglock. The longer the match went on, the more it seemed to favor Charlotte, who grew more and more incensed as the minutes tick by. The six-time champion chopped Becky back to the ring when the champ tried to take a walk, rose from underneath a pile of rubble with a red-faced “Is that all you got?!” and tanned Lynch with a Kendo stick as she pursued her around the ring. Becky, visibly running out of tricks, still had one more than her challenger. When Flair set up a table on the outside and laid Becky out for a moonsault, The Irish Lass Kicker instead rose up and powerbombed her opponent through the pine, a maneuver that was narrowly enough to keep her down for the count. Some, of course, may be surprised at Becky’s cruelty, or even that she retained. After all, she was facing a Flair, and one who has certainly proven herself worthy of the name. But in many ways, everything over the last few months led to this exact match with this exact result: Ever since she turned on Charlotte at SummerSlam, Becky made it very clear that she would do anything to be SmackDown Women’s Champion. In a match where she could do anything, the truth may be that Charlotte Flair never stood a chance. Ronda Rousey vs Nikki Bella Ronda Rousey emerged from the main event of WWE’s first-ever all-women’s pay-per-view with a swollen face, a scratch on her cheek and a title defense she could be proud of, having withstood every single thing Nikki Bella threw at her. And make no mistake: Nikki Bella threw quite a bit at her. It was truly vintage Nikki in the final match of WWE Evolution. The pushups, the sequined snapback, especially the interference from her sister Brie. For a “Do Nothing Bella,” the longest-reigning Divas Champion in history certainly did a lot in her longshot bid for the Raw Women’s Championship, and for a while, it seemed like she did enough. Thanks in large part to Brie’s constant interference, Nikki halted Ronda’s momentum each time The Baddest Woman on the Planet began to pull away, and as the match progressed, the idea of Nikki Bella handing Ronda Rousey her first WWE lost didn’t just seem possible, but probable. Nikki dedicating the match to Rousey’s mother, AnnMaria De Mars, only further salted the champion’s wounds, as The Fearless One continued an offensive press that brought her to the brink of winning the title. Rousey, who made a show of refusing to end the match in its opening moments — the implication being that the punishment would continue for as long as she wanted it to — found herself in an unusually defensive posture as a result, booting Nikki away from her in a guard against the ropes. Once she dispatched Brie by throwing her over the announce table, however, The Baddest Woman on the Planet fought her way back into the match. And after she hauled Nikki off the top turnbuckle via a small package in a truly creative display, Rousey finally decided she’d had enough. The champion locked in her signature Armbar and Nikki submitted almost immediately, bringing an end to one of the more unlikely, but impressive, challenges Rousey has fielded thus far. (Pointedly, Battle Royal winner and future challenger Nia Jaxwas watching on a monitor backstage). The Baddest Woman on the Planet did not skimp on the reveling after the fact, slapping skin with the WWE Universe as she did laps around the ring and eventually celebrating with the entire Women’s division at the top of the ramp as Evolution went off the air. One unspoken question going into Evolution was whether other all-women’s events would follow in its footsteps. Given the success of the event, there was clearly little doubt that this show was just the first of many. The only question now is whether Ronda Rousey will be champion for the next one, too. Results * Tag team match: Trish Stratus and Lita defeated Mickie James and Alicia Fox (with Alexa Bliss) * 20-woman Historic Women's Battle Royal for a women's championship match: Nia Jax won by last eliminating Ember Moon[Note 1] * 2018 Mae Young Classic tournament final match: Toni Storm defeated Io Shirai * Six-woman tag team match: Sasha Banks, Bayley, and Natalya defeated The Riott Squad (Ruby Riott, Liv Morgan, and Sarah Logan) * Singles match for the NXT Women's Championship: Shayna Baszler defeated Kairi Sane © by technical submission * Last Woman Standing match for the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship: Becky Lynch © defeated Charlotte Flair * Singles match for the WWE Raw Women's Championship: Ronda Rousey © defeated Nikki Bella (with Brie Bella) by submission *# ^''' Order of elimination: Peyton Royce, Billie Kay, Molly Holly, Kelly Kelly, Torrie Wilson, Sonya Deville, Alundra Blayze, Maria Kanellis, Lana, Mandy Rose, Dana Brooke, Michelle McCool, Naomi, Carmella, Ivory, Asuka, Tamina, Zelina Vega, Ember Moon Other on-screen talent * '''Commentators: Renee Young & Beth Phoenix * Ring announcers: Lilian Garcia, JoJo & Kayla Braxton * Interviewers: Charly Caruso & Kayla Braxton * Pre-show Panel: Renee Young, Paige, Beth Phoenix, Carmella & Eve Torres Image gallery 035_EVO_10282018gd_1722--e4a888c1850e51a894831590385d845d.jpg 036_EVO_10282018hm_1329--5caae8705dbaa08e8af3bf46931558eb.jpg 037_EVO_10282018hm_1373--2ec740006e487ebfffa29c92b8fdbc83.jpg 038_EVO_10282018hm_1395--0044a7c5a2b744cd824ea114d4beb371.jpg 039_EVO_10282018hm_1470--e4065b640e8fd823a04333526420029e.jpg 040_EVO_10282018gd_1824--2abbe725d0adc4dae4fb588474b43860.jpg 041_EVO_10282018gd_1828--815b1c6a2d7ae904bafc5662c420cd8f.jpg 042_EVO_10282018gd_1832--f44537105068cfa8245e80b56c4bbcbf.jpg 043_EVO_10282018gd_1836--1c89da49e5e78d2c2442cfb847af9dc4.jpg 044_EVO_10282018hm_1499--62c844260e301f1631f7c1947f7c86f8.jpg 045_EVO_10282018gd_1853--1763eca91265c69c9b39df9c10c7a5a7.jpg 047_EVO_10282018gd_1870--5f9e7fef6dfd04f04f60a62b18f8311d.jpg 048_EVO_10282018gd_1890--fd5209c5578feefd27fa96eac8fdb1df.jpg 049_EVO_10282018gd_1898--73f4ab7081f288fb6d948eae9ee86ea1.jpg 050_EVO_10282018gd_1902--b24db97dbefe4450dcd1d7372f3f4131.jpg 051_EVO_10282018gd_1911--613c017093eb62a817d11884c82cd8a5.jpg 052_EVO_10282018gd_1914--34b0f96ee6cabc64978963d0b0d6e83c.jpg 053_EVO_10282018gd_1928--658c650a6a61031d849fffdf59cb587c.jpg 054_EVO_10282018gd_1934--8c2dbf45af7e852e71c32b074d4e57ea.jpg 055_EVO_10282018jg_0188--3ea3011b6f310cd06e1a6bd2f10b0320.jpg 056_EVO_10282018gd_1954--0a96cd2419a0dfd2ea0e0564dc942733.jpg 057_EVO_10282018gd_1987--fb0311195f3372a111b40f126e4bd18e.jpg 058_EVO_10282018hm_1216--25951ef16405cef6f881e41dfdb96543.jpg 059_EVO_10282018hm_1555--2ab39276b5cdab51ed5276856e0d125e.jpg 060_EVO_10282018hm_1559--24d7431af2cd84aba1dc7f99af235529.jpg 061_EVO_10282018gd_1999--746fa6b69bafaaf77fe5a1aa7bebd404.jpg 062_EVO_10282018gd_2003--fe56c5e6f8afa9d0cace0fad5f6f88d4.jpg 063_EVO_10282018gd_2006--adf8c73f8e16a3ff14fcdcebba45b37e.jpg 064_EVO_10282018gd_2011--c0e2b776c29e6071a1c5d1c290a441f2.jpg 065_EVO_10282018hm_1562--4987ac4d18d18775136a0dba1d57c395.jpg 066_EVO_10282018hm_1219--4c2e5fd5c1cd9edc3ae50e4b19917784.jpg 067_EVO_10282018hm_1574--93f7f3ec0275a30b1a5cc568e3817ed7.jpg 068_EVO_10282018gd_2063--54b30a9775f9c78e41e8e0af02e84255.jpg 069_EVO_10282018hm_1587--ebeeefea5aee2a38cb05093e61a86320.jpg 070_EVO_10282018gd_2077--c442c33af8c366d6379ff8f7b56a9f97.jpg 071_EVO_10282018gd_2088--34c9d80c39919e2eb83ad69242d6ddd0.jpg 072_EVO_10282018hm_1594--04d96a568e6d46eb8b8db4df8be7db85.jpg 073_EVO_10282018hm_1609--62d155db4f98b287df451e17b912ce6f.jpg 074_EVO_10282018gd_2104--768ee8f38415388212a4c3006c3fed92.jpg 079_EVO_10282018hm_3313--1a2048e78abefb6b605e50c6c62fc5f9.jpg 080_EVO_10282018jg_0374--a4a7b670dba34bdd90268dfa78ae7923.jpg 081_EVO_10282018jg_0400--e2d6a7b2d100b1da9ee81f8cc43aba85.jpg 082_EVO_10282018jg_0408--d34916f8c719717cd4fda6a55eaa9080.jpg 083_EVO_10282018gd_2295--065e59fc3f34943e2ee4b9d563a4a6c8.jpg 084_EVO_10282018gd_2319--11ec7ac953da19e26a8cd297661bbbeb.jpg 085_EVO_10282018jg_0437--fcc7974647c494ece494442514928e83.jpg 086_EVO_10282018gd_2353--71950e2528bc941983e3ecf2d090d7a8.jpg 088_EVO_10282018jg_0476--f76f2a4fc15ee321eb7190c943081ef6.jpg 089_EVO_10282018hm_3379--2f8b68abdbf996271821a0076737fe2a.jpg 090_EVO_10282018jg_0489--03584376c80d1bb63b6d2b427f19d15e.jpg 091_EVO_10282018jg_0495--829632228cadac4058de0da46b901c54.jpg 092_EVO_10282018gd_2446--59354cadb7d37bc87550e1510d5270a2.jpg 093_EVO_10282018gd_2453--04ef282be6d98993d665f37f9458c01e.jpg 094_EVO_10282018jg_0536--2c675a2795742c8dbe5620e0300413ce.jpg 096_EVO_10282018jg_0567--b21ecf207ddd3d7669b96fcbe5aa0978.jpg 097_EVO_10282018hm_3443--70221d463d62b914cd316ff0da708836.jpg 098_EVO_10282018gd_2514--f3d313f4f7b8f363b42bd1df95ac8c67.jpg 100_EVO_10282018jg_0598--de6ab97ad2d583c69edeff15047e3210.jpg 101_EVO_10282018jg_0626--2357f3a33a28bfed3dcb4ad55fa59a18.jpg 102_EVO_10282018gd_2550--e7189163c5ee2ca3e31e94c5669d9d90.jpg 104_EVO_10282018jg_0681--bac6e85dbc55443a7c14c75c6add3e9b.jpg 105_EVO_10282018gd_2593--75fd68e4955d2009b9d5fbc088f5dcc9.jpg 106_EVO_10282018jg_0694--307cce7610809d61cb0a5cb885540e87.jpg 107_EVO_10282018gd_2627--8258df5f6a6dc177a18885048344c223.jpg 108_EVO_10282018gd_2680--388ea631b4789a3a88a4fd7bf07fe29f.jpg 109_EVO_10282018hm_3559--02abc9e9da03bb736f9b1aded44d3911.jpg 110_EVO_10282018gd_2697--6996241cafee4f504478704f32eb7c3e.jpg 111_EVO_10282018hm_3570--84d7e7db97f756e4ca1316fcfe17caa0.jpg 112_EVO_10282018jg_0776--680f21bec46d80be19563a8404d291d5.jpg 114_EVO_10282018hm_3581--8f9f752835c8bdfa0e5601530a97995e.jpg 115_EVO_10282018jg_0804--f8826ef35c4c0552f3523ef1267d41e6.jpg 116_EVO_10282018hm_3598--82b44aa6b2e5fc91a5ed86188f3973a8.jpg 117_EVO_10282018hm_3609--db5ede2beb3504808a4a1754520c76aa.jpg 119_EVO_10282018jg_0838--26da9cfc94ce947e4378775818807269.jpg 120_EVO_10282018gd_2794--4f69f685767105ec031c8c0385fd4af6.jpg 121_EVO_10282018gd_2835--f2f09993ba2f77d20ebfc7de43d456b7.jpg 122_EVO_10282018jg_0866--fadcfa6c7110f07f509f1676b0194c65.jpg 123_EVO_10282018hm_3641--0df994de7f2514658e7d078f84748bd3.jpg 125_EVO_10282018jg_0906--fa653ca32c5b1ee80ababa4836f4e663.jpg 126_EVO_10282018hm_3742--168bbed314a87930ea240dc5bca92c27.jpg 127_EVO_10282018gd_4066--61af4b19c64a7bb6aa7ebc7a0f7a5b6d.jpg 128_EVO_10282018gd_4073--4d212ba996721d320fbc3186661842c6.jpg 129_EVO_10282018gd_4086--10540fefbbe6590b3827bcc874f04eda.jpg 130_EVO_10282018gd_4093--a7e42949c1587908cf8618292771c23d.jpg 131_EVO_10282018gd_4120--bcfac52d31d80abc1f7b6c1dcd60cf42.jpg 132_EVO_10282018hm_3766--3d45892b9088acd991fdc1f65be1d6ce.jpg 133_EVO_10282018gd_4137--95b21e7994f9b7e5c0b4503beb249155.jpg 134_EVO_10282018hm_3771--b32414ff1a6087df2cb2cc94740e8863.jpg 135_EVO_10282018gd_4153--9f5ce9ea6aabeaf5f0e0a7180f85e406.jpg 136_EVO_10282018gd_4159--9662396aadea6480e6c3997ff3f856df.jpg 137_EVO_10282018hm_3780--53a5636f32f090aa650c839142a4f5ff.jpg 138_EVO_10282018gd_4167--640930ccaca5ee178271b21685ae4d6f.jpg 139_EVO_10282018gd_4171--c879d162ac3a573384b9010eff7ec5b4.jpg 140_EVO_10282018hm_3786--be8afe35f0350622fb1e8f035a03d5e2.jpg 141_EVO_10282018gd_4181--fb804da6ebbcb3c535388d063d08d3fb.jpg 142_EVO_10282018gd_4231--25915a9e5bdcfaa56d31d3f08eb8eb64.jpg 143_EVO_10282018hm_3800--a6b489862893e90b7285a1eaf41acaed.jpg 144_EVO_10282018gd_4233--4ee5aee4bbf974c29637ae54f0069e17.jpg 145_EVO_10282018gd_4271--5fdfe46876cbd0a23ee2057ea0f956e1.jpg 146_EVO_10282018gd_4300--fd0512405876c1ba5c77ff0af150d561.jpg 147_EVO_10282018gd_4315--659ab2587413c0e238de0485ecef4fc4.jpg 148_EVO_10282018gd_4324--b0baa4fdbd295bf083adf751e719fa38.jpg 149_EVO_10282018gd_4340--2832cebc1ad35c54ae707c9e43e5402c.jpg 150_EVO_10282018gd_4352--eeba96f24844ba2e4092f10914a8941e.jpg 151_EVO_10282018hm_3862--f59dd61e16eb44cc1b86c6fc76e23b32.jpg 152_EVO_10282018jg_1108--1eea7041a390925c5ca7a940d3083dd9.jpg 153_EVO_10282018hm_3868--9534b25a37b2a4669aaf9cb4a859b1c1.jpg 154_EVO_10282018hm_3928--e1db58d7dc30275ede3de7d0230097e4.jpg 155_EVO_10282018gd_4496--eca1e31f65daa9e2384c8a6ada798ede.jpg 156_EVO_10282018hm_3987--2c7d564bfee0d90a99b172e38f93876e.jpg 157_EVO_10282018gd_4530--8ffacb6b173eb263a047f01f3a35ac9e.jpg 158_EVO_10282018hm_4571--8fc37af8866e37eda4c967add456b465.jpg 159_EVO_10282018gd_4926--051db6bbfe5e70dfe8f42531fdaca4b3.jpg 160_EVO_10282018hm_4615--9236d6aaf726fe04c77f13a68aeb02b5.jpg 161_EVO_10282018gd_4943--47ad9fc7331d28041ebd619a92c0378d.jpg 164_EVO_10282018hm_4625--a0a16094964512ff837ccff58733af1c.jpg 165_EVO_10282018gd_4974--ba92532d76106bc0eda60e75798b9a83.jpg 166_EVO_10282018hm_4629--baca51b2979eda3781b15c09b0f83c00.jpg 167_EVO_10282018gd_5003--bdf05998968d479beca3dcbb2507b4cf.jpg 168_EVO_10282018gd_5015--bafa4eeb45f1d5552d99cbac9fa68ba6.jpg 169_EVO_10282018hm_4645--8035b21ffae198d8d69d37c1749c58c9.jpg 170_EVO_10282018gd_5062--751b3be30d4274ba380cc30acb85ad4e.jpg 171_EVO_10282018gd_5063--c19331d4bfd1497cc4f69943ce355a91.jpg 172_EVO_10282018hm_4671--c6facc338741397bedfd3a869edbfeb6.jpg 173_EVO_10282018gd_5101--188779262cad481c32db2b5f1d534845.jpg 174_EVO_10282018gd_5112--dcde63227e6abbb8516b245911e20426.jpg 175_EVO_10282018hm_4692--c5d393cbd13f28622704ebe61c341d60.jpg 176_EVO_10282018gd_5118--f51485f2f0cd11552dd2a3c0482079b5.jpg 177_EVO_10282018hm_4684--7b957cf785b3f7c1f3504fc7e84dfa33.jpg 178_EVO_10282018hm_4702--cf078d33ce93ace721d991fee3dbd1e5.jpg 179_EVO_10282018gd_5142--2e930e8133af154a459db7592c652759.jpg 180_EVO_10282018hm_4713--d4e3dcd0dee4364c98ff6f5e54f62149.jpg 181_EVO_10282018hm_4730--d8969a4eec0a4cd41519ac61ff37c4b2.jpg 182_EVO_10282018gd_5168--848527274e38ba7bf343adcb83f29f7f.jpg 184_EVO_10282018hm_4755--47006e47eb3044a9ff5f8a0e26a994b9.jpg 185_EVO_10282018gd_5194--9658731f60244f8d9e548dfa786f9e11.jpg 186_EVO_10282018hm_4750--abba1cf5f7be1de8f5c1b4fd3d1acc4f.jpg 187_EVO_10282018hm_4760--dffccc3a176a53fb8e72b315c88275fc.jpg 188_EVO_10282018gd_5222--541bd9d736ebc3a43b5d008a54a6336f.jpg 189_EVO_10282018jg_1519--f283ed9a4fd52e35e78c748f923bfe62.jpg 190_EVO_10282018hm_4794--f1a27f5b13854b82c27c55ff84876ae0.jpg 191_EVO_10282018gd_5237--6489b81e66090fcca2cf199676550c29.jpg 192_EVO_10282018hm_4808--c81ecd86b0128d3e396b6bd7912d3c35.jpg 193_EVO_10282018gd_5263--e3037e835f6ed00c03d9b68fea327aa5.jpg 194_EVO_10282018gd_5267--1372e84f16da60723e3cb62f342b27e3.jpg 195_EVO_10282018gd_5286--b4d6a254cf6186ec30260b22b8ca5441.jpg 196_EVO_10282018gd_5303--ddb5d1377b1a3680cef5b312bd9da23f.jpg 197_EVO_10282018hm_4852--ed1526672af6f8c5611612245180ab2f.jpg 198_EVO_10282018gd_5355--81f6c6be1cf3f9f42f02c38d6e874903.jpg 199_EVO_10282018hm_6235--7d86aebbf294a16f3e131693a5df1146.jpg 200_EVO_10282018gd_5414--b6a9ba63b5488b249db1df875edd6b04.jpg 201_EVO_10282018gd_5421--2da829e07e16d746de8ef697af791cc8.jpg 202_EVO_10282018gd_5426--80206ad70d7ad6c77c94ce653272f601.jpg 203_EVO_10282018gd_5439--43692e143025020f15f5d37931b6a4a5.jpg 204_EVO_10282018gd_5446--967c948cec18a2baf418cfeda2c3193a.jpg 205_EVO_10282018gd_5449--2235586315d2892d86ca831c49f1d610.jpg 206_EVO_10282018gd_5451--add44f62dd99a8c7c1b783ea054484f9.jpg 207_EVO_10282018gd_5456--9749fc2893c1b9198be30af39d66c521.jpg 208_EVO_10282018gd_5468--3ebb8f28f6500e4e497220231194dac9.jpg 209_EVO_10282018gd_5477--d45a5a3dc6c3ba4e58244b52357ab1f4.jpg 210_EVO_10282018gd_5481--d810ce9549b79cbdd461cbe9fa96d902.jpg 211_EVO_10282018gd_5490--14eeaeadd3105edef37baf3b94efd35c.jpg 212_EVO_10282018hm_6041--d1b6582c95be16d275fe1204ad7a4113.jpg 213_EVO_10282018hm_6047--310240c6a18ee617e756e1b4da16967e.jpg 214_EVO_10282018hm_6048--10f34647060f55cd946f96762c4b9923.jpg 215_EVO_10282018gd_5512--b97209a6ee7a2213d4e4dee92ded846b.jpg 216_EVO_10282018jg_1691--9ba6a9049f126a2dac2396628a6d398e.jpg 217_EVO_10282018gd_5548--ebb505cde0135f5eb5cf5bd930689152.jpg 218_EVO_10282018gd_5556--6c2d3f382eb26d68ad5f48a736638b1f.jpg 219_EVO_10282018gd_5584--6fc48c31699eeab8a1a9c7df08e8db42.jpg 220_EVO_10282018gd_5588--257b9c77f3ea1642eb4f7c0e63734b21.jpg 221_EVO_10282018jg_1725--a49f9fc5b015cd74a7f315d96f9212dd.jpg 222_EVO_10282018jg_1739--ac78b1963f0a75a0e648b5471f353147.jpg 223_EVO_10282018gd_5614--8d240f5f7810c9fa8611e49d3e831e6b.jpg 224_EVO_10282018jg_1763--f3c9ce647b0850b95939ca60956d836a.jpg 225_EVO_10282018hm_6082--faae576c8c5fec192e8d6698790a07e1.jpg 226_EVO_10282018jg_1777--78fccf973e5f4fa598f51f6336525c21.jpg 227_EVO_10282018gd_5685--e0df31afbdf4589145a5b739e4020336.jpg 228_EVO_10282018gd_5692--a2ffb377123fb2e26a4ccdcd833cc576.jpg 229_EVO_10282018gd_5706--b3a0fc93cc405d920f6043a3fe9e66a9.jpg 230_EVO_10282018gd_5717--47e1dae808769b381c6bdd95592ebedb.jpg 231_EVO_10282018gd_5731--3c88753d91cf95a11725db73f36fdb26.jpg 232_EVO_10282018hm_6275--feaf6b6ee3990554e5c20ac5845231ff.jpg 233_EVO_10282018hm_6278--fabed8a97b7a533bdf1e81412f2c5984.jpg 234_EVO_10282018gd_5850--86a410089a5aabe244dabf74927dd60d.jpg 235_EVO_10282018hm_6342--e2e27e0e0a8ffdd02fee1b1bcc19de38.jpg 236_EVO_10282018hm_6375--a9cae138250b0a90c3ca56733da921b8.jpg 238_EVO_10282018gd_7042--2ab1487758dca684769210774627d7d2.jpg 239_EVO_10282018hm_6429--074ac1291b62b9b8b66fef1735bc7014.jpg 240_EVO_10282018hm_6434--d898aed23808e5b3e7f9d441d200b21e.jpg 241_EVO_10282018gd_7081--1953c08f379d568afaaec7ba8b26b21f.jpg 242_EVO_10282018hm_6454--111c065d69155f39647ab1fcf033b3d8.jpg 245_EVO_10282018gd_7120--3b2b1d3f7f6b3db53107ddfd1c0ea433.jpg 246_EVO_10282018hm_6471--bab70ba896609811e2e4f88d8f1a93c7.jpg 247_EVO_10282018hm_6463--35d68728ee96cf2ba5f4b2519e63afa2.jpg 248_EVO_10282018hm_6505--ceca5ddf56af2ed1a5c7fa2000aef641.jpg 249_EVO_10282018hm_6512--8e02bff1b647116b21c366d41b072cc6.jpg 250_EVO_10282018hm_6534--4b4fb112b681e04c5b7d21b548f0f809.jpg 251_EVO_10282018gd_7204--5c4787869a7cdb9d96508b29031e5fdf.jpg 252_EVO_10282018hm_6563--f53be2e0d6f8e3f1af53b305d075255e.jpg 253_EVO_10282018hm_6574--19df7656338d6ee3600ecd36da7380fe.jpg 254_EVO_10282018hm_6585--48dc21658c778a3377ccd633ea94735f.jpg 255_EVO_10282018gd_7274--a4907a5744d25f0c21ac7d616dde62bd.jpg 256_EVO_10282018hm_6289--fbfdb2ca7e024f623f106eeabaf62ff2.jpg 258_EVO_10282018hm_6624--40445cce1fe475fbc6e36f03aead1ad6.jpg 259_EVO_10282018hm_6635--a1663005328f1eaabedf2c89fd5e419f.jpg 260_EVO_10282018gd_7341--127e966c88b47849c2d28095e04afd2a.jpg 261_EVO_10282018gd_7375--7dff2a76475c98151604ebde87b01f26.jpg 262_EVO_10282018hm_6709--2b938be07d27e3ad186ab6b8c7eec285.jpg 263_EVO_10282018gd_7417--68f46f30d6bd2864a8313c5c90f82514.jpg 265_EVO_10282018gd_7428--f4e5b7eac197abe23ebfa9554bbe8aae.jpg 266_EVO_10282018gd_7433--cc59eebc7d27a8ded16e3ddc84d7bd5c.jpg 267_EVO_10282018hm_6666--7a71bd2a248c1dd191c274b74ac8c63d.jpg 269_EVO_10282018gd_7481--cc166d6b44a5cca7273b8a767a8d4978.jpg 270_EVO_10282018gd_7487--18737b22d84e609fd844076726966136.jpg 271_EVO_10282018gd_7527--0037c0589d67e87613959a9172e4b837.jpg 273_EVO_10282018hm_6761--a5d54ec3f0e6736787033c4065346386.jpg 274_EVO_10282018gd_7567--2c7a630279e70e15d6c10ff027f285f8.jpg 275_EVO_10282018hm_6327--4f08852eabb9d87e44c99e4a548fe1b2.jpg 277_EVO_10282018gd_7585--91b08bf14ac6f100a3fba7983913ecff.jpg 278_EVO_10282018hm_6791--132b3293f6c99e76538df81e444b40e8.jpg 279_EVO_10282018gd_7608--a86eab1857ac978b9f1ac4c2a97f81c7.jpg 280_EVO_10282018hm_6809--985a7a351dc75654f8be7bade9461461.jpg 281_EVO_10282018hm_6812--e160bad8fdba6e3e47e9eac46794e031.jpg 282_EVO_10282018hm_6871--cf1d6227b4b9e50c976ce538f9000b35.jpg 283_EVO_10282018hm_6920--b6393ba893d15f62f3918f9c253a2876.jpg 284_EVO_10282018hm_6927--5f8821445a93e7ebdb244f0cdc424006.jpg 285_EVO_10282018hm_8811--687664b434932a2750f85f1f8a771e51.jpg 286_EVO_10282018gd_7712--9119722064cf4c866e0d0bf4ab886597.jpg 287_EVO_10282018gd_7758--a6cb1742e1ba1e6c72b46b72707e01dd.jpg 288_EVO_10282018gd_7760--5a5e48dca79715cb8b478fea822bd990.jpg 290_EVO_10282018gd_7766--4e98a2f0fad4ed1e00a0d1a6c8fa4ddb.jpg 291_EVO_10282018gd_7775--9f40205ab4eaecb34911e42a7868c9ad.jpg 292_EVO_10282018gd_7784--04b21374d0491bedc92a409026e4659c.jpg 293_EVO_10282018gd_7798--a628f141c5622410119217e21cd9ca03.jpg 294_EVO_10282018gd_7799--3a4f9adb31be6681e7624ee8e051af6d.jpg 295_EVO_10282018gd_7804--32fe1ce8d53af6c0ddc344fadf9a2631.jpg 296_EVO_10282018gd_7811--0b44e018bfb20df82e07d89dd04cb558.jpg 297_EVO_10282018gd_7820--10e27d6528337437aa1996a013d0e82a.jpg 298_EVO_10282018jg_2609--ac43359e59e5286c2e44b640f8ddafa5.jpg 299_EVO_10282018gd_7854--622bf17a131d7ce650cd10023e00393d.jpg 300_EVO_10282018gd_7857--53e925efb05ed64ca29e1b7e772c8355.jpg 301_EVO_10282018gd_7861--e4ec06ce73bc83fab48f72de801e20c5.jpg 302_EVO_10282018gd_7876--7a96dceda8bed6c4a1479dec113ac4c7.jpg 303_EVO_10282018gd_7897--5ede8ce7e0c7ccd606dc8c5a08960547.jpg 304_EVO_10282018gd_7902--510cd34a4dde25c3be5ec6829595f831.jpg 305_EVO_10282018gd_7912--d49ef632227af84a01d1923edcd6340b.jpg 306_EVO_10282018hm_8891--be455f9d201543b422ed78b5f8c860ad.jpg 307_EVO_10282018jg_2653--2a30dfdb00495a35817f6b7e33be1238.jpg 308_EVO_10282018gd_8008--b4528dcd9e14a3585bd694bd14aecaca.jpg 309_EVO_10282018hm_8915--634db28c759fc034920840842ad2a84d.jpg 310_EVO_10282018gd_8021--313b0e3230d0803a4a3de58c6f8ae886.jpg 311_EVO_10282018gd_8054--2bb48cadc777bbee08adbbee7134d272.jpg 312_EVO_10282018gd_8072--f1c7c615c62f04c69dff1122ce649787.jpg 313_EVO_10282018gd_8074--cc92d80ff1ffde243dcae7206ab85b01.jpg 314_EVO_10282018gd_8099--4d6ea144977c6637f75070aeb3beb0ce.jpg 315_EVO_10282018gd_8105--cb41ca0ae5d7f70a84aa5e24c78efed4.jpg 316_EVO_10282018gd_8117--cc60ad92f752870543ffc7ae0b8f26da.jpg 317_EVO_10282018gd_8149--2a3b7d3c429f6676e60c62cdff0e65c8.jpg 318_EVO_10282018gd_8157--ee06642552b11913bd52ac8bde1a6d5e.jpg 319_EVO_10282018hm_8988--8c09a4e3ec106b128a3fdd1bb4cfdb84.jpg 320_EVO_10282018hm_9021--830f7f294c7bd80dd6f83a951197d08c.jpg 321_EVO_10282018gd_9126--733fca2f96c410151e504fcf440f6a77.jpg 323_EVO_10282018gd_9136--08cf1fd92e4023a21536e7779e6da124.jpg 324_EVO_10282018hm_9363--da7428e17e8dc4ef4b568eab5750cd1e.jpg Media Category:2018 pay-per-view events Category:WWE pay-per-view events Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Alicia Fox Category:Alundra Blayze Category:Asuka Category:Bayley Category:Becky Lynch Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Billie Kay Category:Brie Bella Category:Carmella Category:Charlotte Category:Charly Caruso Category:Dana Brooke Category:Ember Moon Category:Eve Torres Category:Io Shirai Category:Ivory Category:Jessamyn Duke Category:JoJo Category:Kairi Sane Category:Kayla Braxton Category:Kelly Kelly Category:Lana Category:Lilian Garcia Category:Lita Category:Liv Morgan Category:Mandy Rose Category:Maria Category:Marina Shafir Category:Michelle McCool Category:Mickie James Category:Molly Holly Category:Naomi Category:Natalya Category:Nia Jax Category:Nikki Bella Category:Paige Category:Peyton Royce Category:Renee Young Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Ruby Riot Category:Sarah Logan Category:Sasha Banks Category:Shayna Baszler Category:Sonya Deville Category:Tamina Snuka Category:Toni Storm Category:Torrie Wilson Category:Trish Stratus Category:Zelina Vega